El muchacho de los ojos tristes
by Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess
Summary: Un song fic Alice & Jasper inspirados en la cancion de "El muchacho de los ojs tristes"


HOA ^^, jeje bien mi segundo one-shot/song fic de Alice & Jasper, bien la cnacion se llma El muchacho d elos ojos triste y pues me recordo a Jasper ¬¬lo cual no quiere decir que todo el tiempo piensoi en el (mueve nerviosa los ojos) o uyqe tengo fotos de el en mi cel , o poster y que pien so raptarlo y que se case conmigo, ok ya basta disfruten

* * *

Ni una simple sonrisa  
ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos  
ni siquiera el reflejo  
de algún pensamiento que alegre su mundo  
hay tristeza en sus ojos  
hablando y callando y bailando conmigo  
una pena lejana  
que llega a mi alma y se hace cariño  
el muchacho de los ojos tristes  
vive solo y necesita amor  
como al aire necesita verme  
como al sol lo necesito yo  
el muchacho de los ojos tristes  
ha encontrado al fin una razón  
para hacer que su mirada ría  
con mis besos y mi gran amor  
Ni su nombre conozco  
y ya quiero volver a encontrármelo a solas  
y en sus ojos de otoño  
dormir poco a poco olvidando las horas  
yo pretendo saber  
por qué extraña razón hoy sus ojos no ríen  
yo prentendo lograr  
con ternura y amor ver sus ojos felices  
El muchacho de los ojos tristes...

Lo vio la primera vez en su visión y supo que era infeliz, quizá su expresión no lo delatase sin embargo su ojos, esos hermosos ojos que a pesar de estar llenos de color sangre se le hacian hermosos, ella vio infinidad de veces el como abría sus ojos y superaba con pesadez cada vez que terminaba con una víctima que María le mandaba a matar

A pesar de saber que tendrían un futuro por adelante nunca se dio por vencida y cada vez que tenía una visión sobre él, su pequeño y muerto corazón se encogía (metafóricamente) al ver que no había brillo no había nada más que vacio no podía siquiera ver algo de felicidad en el y su futuro, o al menos no hasta que estuvieran juntos...

¿cuantos siglos, décadas o lustros habían transcurrido desde que se conocieron?, realmente ni a Jasper o Alice les importaba, lo que contaba para ellos era seguir juntos, era saber que aun seguirían juntos por lo que restara de su inmortalidad, ellos solo se limitaban a vivir ese pequeño descanso que se le había otorgado al unirlos, ella ya no sentía la necesidad de tratar de recordar su pasado ya que con el de Jasper les sobraba y Jasper ya no se preocupaba por su futuro, con Alice estaba seguro de todo.

Recuerda cuando la vio saltar tan grácilmente de su silla, la primera impresión de él fue recelo, ¿porque otra razon una persona, bueno vampiro se acercaría a él si no fue para atacarlo?, se quedo pasmado cuando ella solo se limito a tenderle la mano, aun se ríe junto a ella cuando después de que él le dio su mano, ella lo saco casi arrastras de la cafetería y lo llevo a un centro comercial alegando que debían estar presentables ante su nueva familia

Con montones de ropa en los brazos y varias horas haciendo de modelo, Jasper se entero de toda la historia de Alice, como lo encontró, quienes eran su nueva familia, en fin hasta su adicción a la ropa, no se amaron al instante o al menos por parte de Jasper, no fue amor a primera vista, al principio el solo sentía una ligera necesidad de verse cerca de ella para sentir todos aquellos hermosos sentimientos que se le habían negado desde...ni siquiera recordaba cuando

Ella entendió que por culpa de todo lo había pasado él, el amor no se iba dar tan rápidamente como esperaba y entonces pensó" Aun nos queda una eternidad juntos el tiempo aun no se acabara, lo espera como aun amigo junto con el Jasper que me amara"

Pasaron algunos meses y su instalación en la casa de los Cullen para que Alice y Jasper, sobre todo este ultimo; para que se diera cuenta de que la amaba y que estaba desperdiciando valioso tiempo de su eternidad, fue entonces cuando Alice sollozo sin lagrimas, cuando lo vio por primera vez sonreír no solo con su linda boca si no también con sus ojos, vio como esos hermoso ojos se llenaban de brillo y vida, como se llenaban de amor y alegría, y Alice no pudo evitar llorar,

esta de mas decir que él y Alice se amaron por primera vez, no fue algo salvaje, o algo sacado de un cuento de hadas, sus cuerpos no encajaban a la perfección, aunque se complementaban y complementan aunque quedan algunos espacios que su amor llena, por eso cuando se aman sus cuerpo son tan sincronizados, su primara vez fue torpe de parte de Alice y Jasper, el sin querer jalo su cabello un poco y ella estaba nerviosa y no paraba de reír cada vez que veía lo que se aproxima sin embargo al no ser perfecta ellos entendieron que había sido real y no un sueño

Después de eso y una Alice emocionadísima por ser su esposa con todas las de la ley y se Alice Withlock, el se dio cuenta de al fin tendría una razón para vivir el resto de la eternidad, cuando la vio tan radiante, tan pequeña, tan...tan...tan Alice no puedo evitar sonreír como nunca lo había hecho

Ahora que veía a Bella y a Edward, recordaba todo aquello y estaba seguro de que su Alice también lo hacía, recordó como hubo una época en la que peleaban y recordó con ternura y amor cada una de sus reconciliaciones, recordó cuando Alice le canto a la luna como un gato con un tono lastimero y recordó como él se quedo acampando a las afuera de su habitación hasta que después de 2 días ella salió con los brazos abiertos y una radiante sonrisa

_Jazz-dijo Alice saltando sobre la espalda de su amado-¿Qué haces?

_Recuerdo...

_ ¿Qué?

_que me asustaste porque pensé que me había encontrado con una vampira inestable mental,

_Solo porque te arrastre a una tiendo por unas horas y te dije que me amarías y te dije que cambiaras tu forma de vida…-dijo ella con un puchero-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan sabia!

_Ya ya, calma ya no pienso eso

_Lo sé...mi muchacho de ojos tristes-dijo Alice con los ojos cristalinos, si verdaderamente ella había estado recordando cuando el no sonreía, cuando no tenía ninguna razón de vivir

_el muchacho de los ojos tristes vive solo y necesita amor como al aire necesita verme como al sol lo necesito yo el muchacho de los ojos tristes ha encontrado al fin una razón para hacer que su mirada ría con mis besos y mi gran amor Ni su nombre conozco y ya quiero volver a encontrármelo a solas y en sus ojos de otoño dormir poco a poco olvidando las horas yo pretendo saber por qué extraña razón hoy sus ojos no ríen yo pretendo lograr con ternura y amor ver sus ojos felices-tarareo Alice a el oído de Jasper, el solo sonrió

_Tu lo lograste Alice, tu eres mi felicidad y tú eras la razón de que ahora sonría, tal vez no duremos una eternidad pero mientras el tu y yo, el Jasper y Alice, la bailarina y el soldadito de plomo existan, mi amor y el tuyo también y prevalecerán aun mas….

* * *

se aeptan de todo, chuletaon, ensaladas, tomates, Jacobs(jaja) de todos, si alguein les gusto envieme a JASPER jaja ok no pedire tanto

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO


End file.
